


With the lights still on

by shimmeryshine



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, brothel, rub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeryshine/pseuds/shimmeryshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every move she makes feels too loud, like everyone in the building can hear her walking, knows where she – the Mother Confessor – is going. What she's about to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the lights still on

"Do. You. Want. To. Watch?"

Kahlan can feel the blush flame across her cheeks at Cara's repeated question, but can't quite help the light bob of her head as she nods that she does. She _really_ does.

The two women are currently standing in one of the lavish brothels run by their old "friend" Denna. It's pouring outside and freezing, and neither Cara nor Kahlan can resist the lure of a warm, dry place to stay the night. Denna had smirkingly bragged to Cara that she has "just the thing for her _tastes_, free of charge for friends of the Seeker, of course." Kahlan isn't sure she knows exactly what Cara's "tastes" are, but she thinks she has a good idea if she had to guess.

This is probably a really slippery slope to be starting down, but Kahlan is not about to let Cara go off without her, that's for sure. How much trouble could she get into just _watching_?

The walk up the steps to one of the larger bedrooms on the second floor is quiet but for the sounds of both women's boots on the wood floor. Cara is really ready for this, Kahlan thinks, because she is practically swaggering down the hallway as Kahlan swiftly follows in her wake. Every move she makes feels too loud, like everyone in the building can hear her walking, knows where she – the Mother Confessor – is going. What she's about to do.

_Spirits_ she wishes they could just get inside the room already.

Cara fingers the key Denna had handed her, fitting it smoothly into the lock in the door farthest from the staircase. It opens with a satisfying click of the bolt, and they are both slipping inside before Kahlan has a chance to rethink her choices. There is a woman draped across the bed that looks up at them with a demure expression when Cara shuts the door behind them and flicks the lock without even looking.

The woman is tall, slender, with porcelain skin and ringlets of dark brown hair framing her pretty face and ample chest. Cara smirks and bites her lip at how spot on Denna apparently is with selecting women for her clients. Kahlan might have laughed at how similar the woman looked to herself if her heart hadn't been trying to beat its way out of her chest.

Cara must notice because she lets her hand come softly to the small of Kahlan's back, and she leans in to whisper, "_relax_" into her ear. Kahlan is really trying, but it's been _so long_ since she's been in any kind of situation that would potentially lend her a modicum of relief. She is so very tired of going without.

Cara never goes without. Kahlan thinks that maybe there is something to learn here. Her situation is _challenging_, for sure, but not altogether impossible. Cara apparently loves a challenge. Which she has been telling Kahlan at every opportunity. Repeatedly.

While Kahlan fidgets her way across the room to perch on the arm of a plush red chair in the corner, Cara catches her eye, gives her a saucy grin, and turns to the women occupying their bed. She crooks her finger and the woman rises to her knees in front of Cara's face, close enough to touch. And Cara touches. She bites the fingers of each glove, pulling them off and letting them fall to the floor at her feet. Once freed, her naked fingers trail lightly along the woman's cheeks, across her pouty bottom lip, and down down down the pale column of her throat.

Kahlan finds that she is already holding her breath as Cara's questing hands dip below the neckline of her (comically white) dress. She startles herself when she realizes that her own fingers are trailing a ghost of the same path down her own corset.

It doesn't take Cara long before she has a slender hand shoved up the skirt of the woman's dress. Kahlan can hear more than see what Cara must be doing to her. The woman is panting, and she can hear wet, muted sounds with every quick movement of Cara's arm. Ever in control, her Cara. Even when it's a _paid companion_, she's the one pulling all the strings.

She gets the woman off swiftly, allows her to tip over the edge before she makes any demands. Kahlan isn't sure if this is sweet, or if Cara is showing off for her. Whatever it is, it's working.

Kahlan's thighs are pressed impossibly close together in her chair.

The woman doesn't take long to recover, and soon Cara is sprawled out on the bed, her golden skin completely exposed to Kahlan's hungry gaze. She's on her back, legs confidently spread as she forces the woman's dark head between them. Kahlan almost chokes on her own saliva as she watches the woman lick a hot trail directly up Cara's center. The blonde arches in appreciation, eyes locked on the only woman in the room she cares to see. Kahlan knows that Cara would throw the other woman out of the room in a heartbeat if Kahlan crawled up onto the bed to take her place. She unfocuses her eyes for a moment, pretending that the woman on the bed is really her, pretending that she is the one gripping Cara's thighs, rubbing her hand along her belly, licking and sucking her way across every place that Cara begs her to. It's almost enough to send her vaulting from the chair, but she crosses her legs and flexes her thigh muscles rhythmically instead.

She is not even remotely ready to go there. It's too dangerous. She feels like her powers would be loosed if anyone even placed a finger on her bare skin, let alone _Cara_ touching her everywhere she wants to be touched so badly.

From the bed, Cara is staring at her face with interest, biting her bottom lip as her hips cant up into the woman's mouth. She's started moaning and humming lightly, gripping the woman's hair in a way that is not altogether gentle. Kahlan's scalp tingles with envy as she watches them with the raptor gaze she learned from Richard. She thinks Cara must be close when the woman takes the hand gripping her thigh and slides two fingers inside of Cara's slick entrance. An appreciative moan follows, and then Cara is gritting out "_more_" in a tone of voice so low and authoritative that Kahlan shivers. If the woman's tongue wasn't so currently occupied, she'd have expected a "yes mistress" in response.

It ends up taking three pumping fingers and a couple of hard sucks before Cara's back is vaulting up off the bed. Her eyes slide closed as her orgasm crashes through her lithe body. Kahlan doesn't even blink or breathe until the blonde's back is once again lying on the mattress, her hips still gently rocking back and forth. The other brunette starts kissing her way up Cara's torso, which Cara allows until she comes too close to her face.

"Thank you, that will be all," she says as she gently pushes the woman off of her. She seems confused for a moment, but recovers quickly with a smile and a nod. The woman dresses quickly, like she has done this a hundred times before, and exits in a matter of seconds.

Kahlan is suddenly glad she is gone.

Cara pushes herself up on her elbows, crossing her legs at the ankles, blonde hair wild against her cheeks. Her trademark smirk is firmly in place, and looks as self satisfied as Kahlan has ever seen it. "Are you alright over there confessor?" she asks teasingly.

Kahlan shrugs, and stands a bit shakily, aching in all the right places. _At least it's something_ she thinks.

"Come on," she beckons. "I won't even touch you – unless you want me to?" Kahlan gives her a sidelong glare, _let's not even go there_, and pads her way to the edge of the bed. She bumps her thighs against the mattress two or three times before Cara's hand sneaks over to trail its way down her forearm and down her fingers, tugging her forward so, so gently. Kahlan just wants to bury herself in Cara's side, so she lifts up the corner of the deep red blanket and slides into the bed. The blanket acts as a barrier between them, mostly for Kahlan's piece of mind, but Cara curves around her instantly, sliding a hand over her hip as Kahlan presses her face into the hair tangled around her neck. She smells like sex and rain and Cara, and it's the best place she's been in forever.

"Can you confess me through your clothes and a blanket?" Cara asks suddenly, as if a supremely dangerous idea has just crossed her mind.

Kahlan is pretty sure that the answer to her question is _no_, but she's not sure how to ask for what she wants Cara to risk to find out for sure. "I don't think so," she finally answers, leveling their gazes. Cara is smiling again, and then Kahlan finds herself pulled up and on top of a very naked Mord-Sith. The blankets and her dress are still between them, but no amount of fabric is enough to dampen the flame that shoots through Kahlan's center as her body finally, _finally_ gets a little bit of the friction it's been craving. She lets out an embarrassingly breathy moan, and Cara darts up to capture it from her mouth before wiggling herself into a perfect position – covered with the blanket from chin to toes with one leg directly between Kahlan's thighs.

Her hands come up to frame the confessor's waist, and she rocks the woman back and forth as if to show her how to move. "Just pretend I'm not even here. Pretend I'm your hand, pretend I'm _Richard_, pretend I'm whatever you need to make yourself feel good." Kahlan is trembling at the mere thought of doing this, but she cannot pull away, cannot stop herself from this intoxicating possibility. Not this time.

Kahlan's voice is shaky as she breathes out "okay," and Cara looks like an eager teacher ready to begin her first lesson. Kahlan's hands brace themselves above Cara's head, carefully placed far enough away to avoid physical contact, and she begins to rock. She can't look Cara in the eye at first, too embarrassed at what she is doing, but it feels so good rubbing up and down on Cara's thigh that she can't help but peek up to see what the expression on the blonde's face looks like. Cara is staring, eyes alternating between Kahlan's face and the amazing view she now has straight down Kahlan's corset. She flushes more than she already is at the unintended show she's affording, but it sends a tendril of heat flashing down down to see Cara look at _her_ in that way.

When they make eye contact again, Cara bucks her own hips up and into Kahlan and they both shudder at the friction. "Good?" Cara asks cockily. Kahlan can only bite down on her bottom lip and nod as she picks up speed against Cara's thigh. She is having trouble keeping her head held up as she starts moving more frantically, so she bends to rest her forehead against Cara's blanket covered chest. She can feel the blonde's heart hammering away below her, and feels her wiggle a little bit beneath the blanket. Kahlan's eyes pop wide open as she realizes the reason for her sudden movement: Cara has snaked one of her hands down to the place where Kahlan is furiously grinding, and has started rubbing circles in the most _perfect_ place. Kahlan lets out an unrestrained howl of pleasure as her back arches and her hips tightly circle the fingers she feels beneath the layers of fabric.

Cara unexpectedly sits up a little bit so that Kahlan is tucked more firmly into her, and so she can whisper in the confessor's ear. Kahlan only alters her pace enough to grab onto Cara's covered arms for balance and throw her head back a little bit to avoid resting cheek to cheek. She's panting almost uncontrollably now. Cara's voice breaks through the hazy cloud of lust, "What are you thinking about right now Kahlan?" she asks.

Kahlan whines out a high pitched noise and Cara has to ask her again. "Kahlan…"

The second Cara says her name Kahlan suddenly stiffens, her grip on the blonde's arms vice like as her hips slant forward and her head is thrown back completely. Cara feels the magic slam through Kahlan's body as her release takes her in a storm of bliss and relief. Kahlan sobs a lot of nonsensical sounding words, but Cara is pretty sure one of them is her own name. Her fingers keep rubbing gently under the blanket until Kahlan slips back and rolls herself over to lie on her back, panting. She lies like that for endless minutes, until Cara's voice breaks through her post-euphoric haze. "You never answered my question," she says, curiosity in her voice. She really just wants to know what Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell thinks about when she's rutting like an animal.

Kahlan rolls herself onto her side again, tucking up against Cara's warm body. She's smiling widely, looking completely pleased with herself, and not at all as embarrassed as Cara would have thought. She kisses her cheek chastely and says "_you_," in a way that makes Cara stop and stare at the constantly surprising woman in her arms.

Cara can feel her grinning into her neck, and falls asleep with a matching smile lighting her own face.


End file.
